The present disclosure relates generally to fiber optic cable systems. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to devices and methods which are employed to prevent buffer tube pullout from an enclosure.
The installation and maintenance of the fiber optic cable systems must account for the tendency of the buffer tube to pull back and to bring the fibers into the cable due to cold weather, the pulling forces on the cable and other adverse conditions which affect the position of the buffer tube. In very cold weather, the buffer tubes, which are connected within an enclosure, may actually pull back to such an extent that they pull out of the enclosure, and the buffer tube will actually retreat relative to the fibers. The present disclosure seeks to address the buffer tube pullback phenomena.